


Romancek：Fake（假孕梗）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, Mpreg, fake mpreg, 假孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 工口又黑暗！假孕来自网上的说法，在这里提点：如果把男人囚禁在地下室每天对他说你会生下我的孩子以及这样那样的事情，男人也会产生怀孕反应甚至会产乳。而产乳据说会持续到分娩，比如肚子痛，但是生不出来就知道是假怀孕了…和兔子是的。于是凭借这点信息我写的也是各种昏天黑地，表示羞耻度比写肉写污甚至写真孕梗都爆表，因为这里视觉感官太敏感！还几次差点合上电脑屏幕扪心自问一下自己到底在写啥玩意…
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 5





	Romancek：Fake（假孕梗）

Peter在黑暗之中，无论他如何甩头都无法挣脱拿蒙在眼睛上的皮条。他嗅到空气里的阴冷，感觉到手脚被捆在椅子上的紧绷。  
他已经不清楚时间。几月几日？几时几分？  
过去了几天？几个星期？甚至是不是已经一个月之多？  
他喉咙干渴，他知道有人会定期给他喂水以及通过插在肌肤下的针头给他输入营养液，可他看不到对方的脸，即使询问也只能换来无声。他脑中现显过许多熟悉的面孔，然而没有一个可以让他猜透，他思考这些“照顾”他的人顶多只是给他带来这个下场的那具身影的部下。  
Peter曾经尝试用喂食的时间来计算他呆在这个地方的日子，但是并不如他所愿。他混沌的大脑偶尔会犯晕无法思考，令他战栗和恶心的事情接二连三斩断他仅存的记忆力。偶尔他觉得刺入的针头变得频繁，偶尔他又宛如在饥饿中感觉度过了三天三夜，几乎要虚脱。  
他呆在地下室这个信息来自最初的一周（他猜测应该没过一周）即使不知道是哪里的地下室，但对于他来讲都是黑不见光。周围的空气有上升和下降的趋势，可是不算明显，也许也被做了什么处理。  
他手脚被捆住的地方偶尔会肿痛刺痒，他的确听说过长期的捆绑会让皮肤得到感染，但当被刺入针头输入药物后又回得到缓解。在Peter脑海里他清楚的医生有那么一位，只是不知道是不是和这件事有直接关联。  
Peter体力的下降已经靠近危险系数，他自己也能感觉出来。他胸口闷痛，口干舌燥。太阳穴就好像肿了一个泡似的让他感觉会有耳鸣和幻听，脊椎以及各部位的关节和生了锈没什么两样。  
他被维持在体力的边缘，被精准的控制。他相信这里的设计不会让他落入虚弱临死的深渊，也不会让他攀升回健康的状态。  
Peter不清楚自己放弃没有，可是他不甘心现状。只要有一点动力他还是会挣扎几下作为反抗，似乎那是他可以证明他还保留着肉体以及意识的证明。然而什么都没有发生，只是肉体擦过空气的感觉还有腿脚移动拉扯的肌肉告诉他自己依旧一丝不挂的现状。  
他膝盖被微微曲起，双腿大大分开。而他双手所固定在的扶手则连带他的胳膊向外侧偏移，远离身体。他保持半坐的姿势，猜想这个椅子应该和牙医用的那种座位很像，只是多出来了独立延伸的四肢部分。  
大部分时间他下体被托起来的更多，即好像他是一只被人弯成半球状的无助兔子。这姿势会让他下体完全暴露在表面，迎向前方的外界，根本不顾Peter的羞耻心。当然这姿势也常常弄得他胯骨酸痛难耐，好在这椅子可以操控，如果没有事情那些所谓的“工作人员”就会被他降下椅子坐垫。  
Peter经常尝试扭动腰部来缓解身体处于同一位置的酸痛，僵硬下他也会挣扎几番，然而体重和勒紧使得他疲累的一次次摔回椅背上。  
他知道这个椅子的坐垫分为两部分，只为分别托起他的臀瓣露出中间的阴沟。这里在不被允许的情况下会被插入管道（Peter不清楚那些繁琐的东西到底长什么样子，但是可以猜）这会占据填满他的下体卡死在两腿间，即使他的腿不被捆住可能他都无法合拢。  
这玩意是为了他在难耐中进行排泄，毕竟Peter几乎一刻都不能从椅子上得到自由。定期会有人来给他清洗下面，而塑胶手套会给Peter带来恶心以及疼痛的触感。

…

门的打开带着刺耳的金属感，那份缓慢和透过地下室空间回荡的闷响可以让Peter了解到那扇门有多重。Peter不敢相信在那听起来沉重到密不透风的门里他是如何不缺氧的，因此Peter觉得这空间一定被改造过，而那轰隆声不是他的耳鸣而是来自换气口。  
“Roman？”每次听到有人进来Peter都会询问，不管他的音量是不是有力气，而此刻他差点都要认不出来自己的细小虚弱的声线。  
恐惧和厌恶萦绕在Peter的肌肤表面，和他的汗水还有猛烈带动身体颤抖的呼吸一同溺死在空气中，甚至比那些塑胶手套用湿布给他清理身体还要令他感觉到恶心且难以呼吸。  
“是我，Peter，”终于是Peter想要听到的那个人的声音。  
当然Peter想听到Roman的声音并不出自他的开心和欢喜，而是他终于可以找到说话的人并且要求自己说服这个罪魁祸首。  
“你还好吗？”Roman的音调平缓的就和死人的心跳同等，冰冷刺过Peter的神经。  
Peter模糊中可以想象Roman的面容，五官分明的脸上那双深邃的眼睛带着冷漠和讽刺。在用目光的芒刺挑拨同时Roman可以轻松且毫不在意的把双手插入他昂贵衣服的口袋里，并且欣赏着Peter此刻狼狈的样子。  
“放我走，Roman…！”Peter几乎每句话都需要自己像是一块硬邦邦费力的海绵，从底部尽可能吸收全部的力气和声音，再一口气挤出喉咙，“让我离开…你够了，Roman！”  
“不，不…”Peter不自觉的在脑海里浮现出Roman故作为难摇头的样子。  
Roman声音冷下去，带着痛苦和愤怒，“我不够，Peter！在我需要你的时候你离开，在我痛苦的时候你不在！你知道我在失去你的日子里苦熬了多久？！你就这样背叛了我，弃我而去，远走高飞！你觉得够了？够了吗？！Peter！不够！我以为我们是朋友，甚至我以为我们是如同恋人般的相吸！Fuck you！我喜欢你，Peter，我爱你。你是我第一个朋友，也是第一次如此吸引我的人，我发誓我要陪在你身边！而你呢？你口口声声说我们是朋友，给我编造出来那些看似人生最快乐时光——！！接着就…Boom——…”Peter知道Roman修长的手指一定向外侧猛然张开作出爆破的样子，简单的动作显示出他全部的不满和愤慨，“就这样…消失的无影无踪，你觉得你够了吗？！”  
Peter知道他被囚禁的原因，在他能数得过来的那几次谈话里都少不了这个话题的过问。而每次都好像把记忆重新打开，Roman的愤怒从未消退。Peter知道他伤得Roman不轻，但是他也为Roman极度的怒点而震慑住。  
Peter在复杂的情绪线喘着粗气，他舔了舔嘴唇，“对不起…Roman。”  
“闭上嘴吧，Peter！这次你又要怎么欺骗我？”  
“我没有欺骗你！”Peter因为长时间不说话而干涩的喉咙通过吸气的摩擦而略显尖锐和扭曲，他感觉自己心凝成一坨，“我真的…很对不起。我知道我伤了你，但是我们可以好好谈…Roman，听我的，我们可以好好的谈——”  
“吉普赛人就是吉普赛人，你偷走我的心…这次你还要把我黏在身体裂痕上的胶一同撕下么？”Roman的声音因为愤怒而抬高，音调不稳表示出他的不相信。Peter不知道这话是谁告诉Roman的，可至少让Peter相信Roman此刻不愿意相信他。  
Roman的指尖点击在Peter的左手的掌侧，不过在Peter要握拳去抓的时候又敏捷的溜走了。Peter和他的体温有了差距，这使得Peter一瞬间以为自己已经死掉般僵硬。Peter因为对Roman说不通而烦躁，他咬牙握拳再次扭动手腕，可是铁锁拧的他肉生疼。  
在黑暗里Peter利用细微的声响寻找Roman，每次突然传来的响动都让他浑身一震。他闷痛的大脑无法很好的分辨出方向，只是当声音突然接近的时候会让Peter倒吸一口气。Peter无法承认这样的自己，如此担惊受怕，如此无助和脆弱，然而无能为力。  
随后Roman实质的触感再次出现，按压在Peter大腿内侧的手指让吉普赛小狼意识到Roman此刻位于他的双腿间的空位。虽然每次Roman出现都会硬生生入侵Peter，可不管几次当Peter发觉对方靠近他下体时都会让他一阵打从心底的恐慌。  
“No…Roman…”Peter咽下口水。上次的疼痛历历在目，他几乎晕了过去。  
“我让你留在这里，只是因为这样你不会离开我，”Roman的声音带着无奈，Peter宛如自己看到了那双深色的眼睛，里面和当初一样满是渴望，“我不想失去你。”  
“我不会随便离开了…”Peter从牙缝里挤出来，即使他现在恨不得马上离开这个鬼地方，“但是如果你不停下，我们就没得可以谈——！”  
“Peter！！”Roman因为那句话怒吼出来，他的手掌猛的拍打在Peter的大腿内侧，极其响亮，火辣辣的感觉从肌肤下面慢慢上升灼烧Peter。接着Roman的手加劲，用几乎可以捏肿人的力度掐在Peter的腿上，引来Peter腿内侧一阵没由来的抽动，宛如Roman是一个刚烧好的烙铁，“你哪里都别想去！你又要去哪里？！你个吉普赛的狼！”  
“我是吉普赛人又如何？！我天生就是吉普赛人！但是我并不打算偷走你的心后舍弃你——”  
“去你妈的不要舍弃我？！你分明已经做过了！”Roman在抽走手的时候因为按压过重而指甲划过了Peter白皙的肌肤，这让Peter鼻子哼出声，即使那里没有渗血至少也会留下红色的道痕。Roman的手掌猛的捶打在了Peter左侧的椅背上发出噪音，这让Peter受惊的别开头，感觉到拳头的力度在发梢前划过一阵风。Roman阴冷的词语随即而来，“我只是给狼套上枷锁…我是要把你留在我身边而已。我需要你，Peter。”  
空腹的胃部翻滚的感觉让Peter无法呼吸，他说不出话。很快，他思考词语的大脑被异样的疼痛切段，他听到有人进来并且解开了封住他下体的仪器和管子。伴随管道从他肠壁里拖出，Peter咬紧牙关后脑死死抵在靠背上几度深呼吸，最终压下来因为无力而抽痛的腹部和低吟。  
“我恨你，Peter…”Roman随着衣服的摩擦呢喃，Peter知道Roman在准备了。很快Peter感知到自己下体内握住，他发出幼犬般无力的呜咽。但是Roman没有松手，而是带着一丝讽刺和不温柔摆弄着，“但我依旧爱着你，Peter，我喜欢你，爱你，需要你！所以不允许你再次背叛我，道歉吧，Peter，直到我不再恨你…！”  
“你疯了，Roman——额…你疯了！”Peter如同喷气似的把话语低吼出，他不敢相信Roman处于什么样子的精神状态，Peter从那些不成句和无逻辑性的话语里感觉到了比眼前更多的黑暗，“啊——嗯…！别再…这样了…！我已经没体力继续，Roman，清醒点…停下——唔…”  
“我很清醒，”Roman冷哼。  
随后那根坚挺硕大的东西进入Peter的体内，Peter无力却硬是被拉扯起来的神经在痛苦里猛然的抽搐。他喉咙接连不断发出断断续续的呜咽，腰在尽可能的范围里如同临死鱼般摆动。他无法挣扎，无法逃脱，也无法调整姿势，一切都在Roman的掌控下。  
“但是…即使你以后可以走，却也不能走了，”Roman距离Peter很近的时候压低声音说道，带着Roman独有的味道的喘息覆盖在Peter脸上，传入Peter鼻腔，“因为你怀着我的孩子，我们的孩子…你不能带着我们的孩子离我而去！”  
“你在开玩笑，Roman！”Peter大叫出来，“这不可能！”  
“这有什么不可能的呢？”Roman夹杂着讽刺的笑意让他自身的口气如同狂风暴雨一样周旋起Peter的理智，将Peter内心的希望吹到，把绝望卷起。Roman的手捏在Peter双颊上，让Peter无法很好的呻吟和换气，“我是吸血龙！你是狼人！我妹妹那个样子，我母亲嗜血成性！我们在这个城市经历了多少奇怪的事情，而你也知道Dr.Johann Pryce的能力！还有什么不可能的呢？Peter，嗯？都有可能！”  
Peter被自己的呼吸刺痛了胸口，嗡嗡的声音随着他被榨干的身体而在耳边飞鸣。他心脏要从胸口炸开，而他被塞满顶撞的小腹也满是胀痛，“不可能！不可能的…我不可能怀上你的孩子…！”  
“放弃你的脑子好好接受吧，Peter！”Roman的手指受到情绪影响变得从未有过的强有力，几乎要把Peter的颚骨捏碎。Peter在对方捏着摆动的动作下如同一个无力的木偶般摆着头，他的发丝拍上脸颊，搭在鼻梁，然而他自己没手去处理。  
“你知道你每次被输入体内的是什么东西吗？你知道你身体现如今改变了多少吗？你知道你现在什么鬼样子吗？！”Roman几乎不去换气的不停把那些看似是问题的讽刺统统丢给了Peter。接着他吻上了Peter，带着一种报复和征服的力度压了上去。  
Peter被体内卡入最深的绞痛弄的高声叫了出来，以至于他一口气没上来开始控制不住的发出类似抽泣的呼吸，但是Roman没有停下。Roman在Peter被拉长到最大范围内的双腿间扭动臀部，在Peter体内寻找新的地方，似乎他的硬物可以在Peter的深处挖掘出更多空间。然而拥挤和堵塞已经全部让给了Roman，巨大的摩擦和撕痛感让Peter接连不断的高声呻吟，他努力从Roman不带感情的吻下挣开去脱捕捉空气。  
生理泪水从眼眶里挤出在蒙住眼睛的皮条下填满充斥，最后被迫挤出缝隙在Pater脸颊周围磨出红肿，一切使Peter不见光眼球感觉到刺痒。  
“怀上我的孩子！”Roman宛如诅咒，“好好想想吧，每次我如何进入你，如何在你最深处撒下种子，如何在你被改造过囚禁的体内产生化学反应！！”  
“闭嘴！闭嘴！你给我闭嘴，Roman！”Peter叫出来，声音的波动在封闭的地下室炸开。  
Roman动作不停，猛烈的活塞运动将那个高级设置的椅子弄的吱吱作响，恨不得把Peter撕成两片，“没错！你就是这样一次次给我贯穿的！Peter，好好记住！你是我的人，然后你体内现在有我的人！孩子！你一次一次经历这些，吃下我的精液，孕育出来生命！”  
露骨的用词让Peter要爆炸，他感觉到恐慌和战栗，他几乎产生了幻觉让他感觉到腹部要爆破的错觉。他混乱的大脑零散的穿过许多画面，他深知他俩周围发生的那些怪事，而这种荒唐的事情根本不在话下，以至于Peter还是怀疑起来曾经的腹部蠕动感不在于饥饿而是来自那诡异的东西。  
Peter用最后的力气咬破了Roman的嘴唇，然而他的反抗和报复几乎成功率为零。疼痛很快在他嘴唇上蔓延，他可以尝到自己的血液。他相信嗜血的Roman对于这种小伤根本不值一提，他嫣红的舌头大概早就迫不及待的舔舐过去。紧随其后，Roman咬住了Peter的嘴，随着接吻猛烈的吸取走Peter的血液，彼此的味道混杂。  
Roman把今日的热流注入Peter最深处，随后不留情的抽离。几乎虚脱的Peter除了在肺部寻找空气，几乎什么动作都做不到。  
体内堆积的液体随着地球引力而下滑，Peter控制不住但是可以从受伤的肠壁里感知到对面被填得多满。滚烫的液体从他残破不堪的穴口滚落，顺着股缝移动最终滴在地面。  
离开前，Roman用手背贴到Peter的腹部，失去视力的Peter触感变得极其敏感，即使在疲累他都在碰触下打了一个冷颤。Roman感兴趣的冷笑，“今天也喂了他…我不得不说，这个城市诡异的事情很多，但是这样喂养婴儿还是第一次看到。”  
“Ro…Roman…告诉我不是真的…”Peter感觉自己声音如此遥远，如同一只细小的蚊子。他无法碰触自己的腹部确认，他也无法铲除肚子里的东西，他不相信…可是无从验证。  
可惜的是Roman的否认不曾传入Peter的耳膜里，反而带着自信帮Peter撩开散落在额前零散的发丝，“相信我，Peter。你是一个好父亲，我也是，而他会在你身体里好好成长的。”  
在Peter积攒起来呼吸想要出言反驳之前，他已经听到Roman离开的脚步。紧随其他零散的脚步接近，那些令人作呕的橡胶手套开始在他身体上游走为他处理后事。不管是自己未发泄出来的精液，还是清理体内堆积的残留物，都学要那些塑胶手套的帮忙。即使再不愿意Peter也挣脱不了，他只得忍受着内心被屈辱灼烧的愤怒感，听着那扇厚重的门敲上。

…

“别碰我…别碰我！”在塑胶手套碰触身体的时候，Peter厌恶的怒吼。可是他身体无法从椅子上脱离半步，因此那双手无视他的继续清理。  
距离上次Roman离开过去了多久？Peter不清楚，感觉他自己被停歇在时间的洪流中。  
——你知道你现在什么鬼样子吗？  
Roman的声音在大脑里回荡，Peter移动头部但是眼睛依旧无法看到外界。  
Peter当然不知道自己什么鬼样子，他都不敢去细想。  
Peter觉得每一次声音对他都是折磨。  
心跳？刺耳。  
呼吸？噪音。  
他很像为自己的身体提供一个关闭键，按下OFF，让自己在完全的寂静里冷却。  
突然的他的手腕被按住，接着细微一样的感觉探入，他很快清醒过来自己被换了针头。新的营养剂，也可能是新的药剂——药剂？！  
“你们给我的输的是什么？！到底是什么！拿出去！”Peter从心底腾出恐惧，他无法控制。他握紧拳头向上抬起手腕，然而他根本无法爆发出来任何意思力量和锁扣抗衡。  
他在这片空间里失去了白昼和夜晚，也失去了时间和自由。他没有月亮，没有森林，没有尊严，他不再能是一只孤高的狼。他没有狼人的力量，没有满月的诅咒，他只是一个男孩，被囚禁在这里，被自己曾经的好友怨恨着贯穿着。  
——你知道你每次被输入体内的是什么东西吗？  
Roman的脸在黑暗里浮现。  
Peter当然不知道当时说这话的时候Roman什么样子，可是他该死的大脑就是停不下幻想，如同嗑药。在他封闭住的眼睛里，Roman扭曲着，留在Peter记忆最深处那些美好时期的容貌和笑容都和挂了雪花的电视似的变得不成样子。  
“停下来！”Peter不知道是对自己大脑里里的Roman喊，还是对着给他输液的人员喊，不过针头还是插入他的肉体里。  
——怀上我的孩子！  
他听到Roman的嘶吼。

…

怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子。  
怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子，怀上我的孩子。

…

也许Roman是对的…？  
当Roman再次上了自己以后，Peter那死灰的大脑里浮现出来这种话。  
他干裂的嘴唇被Roman的津液染湿，他藏在皮条下的眼眶因为泪水的浸泡和密封而红肿感染。他的下体自己都无法想象，他的手脚麻木且失去知觉。  
Roman的亲吻落在他赤裸的腹部，滚烫的舌尖沿着他的腹部轮廓画着圈，在他肚脐附近转悠。  
“离开我，Roman…”  
“我不会的，你也知道，”Roman的声音就和刀尖一样，在Peter的大脑以及心窝中滑出痕迹，标记下自身的印记。接着那看似温柔的手掌抚摸在Peter苍白的脸颊上，拇指在伤口结痂的嘴角按压，“你也不能。我无法再次忍受你离去…实现当初的诺言吧，Peter，好好留在这里。”  
“但不是…不是这样…！你懂的！”  
“你肚子里还带着我们的孩子呢，”Roman声音透露出来的怜悯让Peter想象不出来对方的表情。Peter想要开口骂出来，然而他堆积的憋屈和愤怒早就挤垮他的身体，他清楚如果控制不了也许自己身上会降临更糟糕的事情。  
“我没有…我没有你的孩子…！Roman，别胡扯！”  
“你知道你有，”Peter在Roman的话语里停下了一声叹息，Peter思考也许因为自己表情有了变化所以让Roman嘲讽的笑出来，“你比我清楚多了。”  
Peter感受到一根手指的碰触，也许是Roman的食指。那根手指以指背为接触面细微的划过自己的腹部，伴随着沉重呼吸的起伏而轻微敲打。  
Roman今日也照例进入了Peter，他的撞击却比之前缓和些许。这本应该是一个值得庆幸的事情，然而却给Peter内心恰好相反的笼罩上恐怖的阴影。  
“我们需要照顾一下孩子，”Roman那吸引人全部注意力的声线在Peter耳边扩散，却对于此刻的Peter而言宛如中毒般的可怕。Peter此时宁愿让Roman做得猛烈，就和以前一样几乎可以把他痛晕过去得猛烈，但是却不是…这让Peter无法接受的思考自己腹部的抽动代表什么。  
这一次，Peter的呻吟依旧不停，他疲累的神经已经无法操控他的嘴巴张合。但是下面的抽动和闷痛不管几次都因为他的心情而巨痛无比，和第一次一样艰辛，Peter清楚自己无法放松，他只能忍受折磨。  
Peter总是会因为疼痛而握拳抓破自己的掌心，目前他的手被捆上了皮套，硬度和绷紧让他现在的手无法很好的弯曲。  
明明已经竭尽全力，他的喉咙嘶哑而不成声。Peter无数次以为自己会晕倒，但都没有，感觉这件事永无尽头。  
身体支撑不住的Peter在Roman一次的过程里就已经释放了不止两次，Peter感觉也许何时他就会这样把生命释放干净，可惜这个时刻都没到来。  
Peter幻想自己的体力随着白浊从下体被排空，随着汗水从身体里流失。  
晕倒的次数增加，可怕的是…每次他却都能清醒迎来下一次。  
大概真的发生了什么不一样的怪事，Peter在一个人的时候独自思考过。  
他的力气又是从哪里来的呢？求生的本能么？不过他真的觉得自己垮了，和过去的自己截然不同。  
因此Peter才会确认他体内大概真的有一个生命，比他们所有人都鲜活的生命。在Peter晕倒的时候，新生命的求生本能拉扯着母体在世界上挣扎。  
“既然是我们的孩子，那么他大概是最强韧的生命了，”Peter在事后的昏沉中听到Peter飘荡在他周身空气里的嗓音，他感觉到对方的手又一次碰触自己的腹部。和滚烫的腹部不同，温差让Roman的体温显凉。Peter感觉到腹部内部的蠕动振过肌肤传到外面，他猜不透那个是因为过多的活塞运动导致，还是因为孩子的成长。  
“Roman…”怨气从喉咙里滚出的事后就已经化解了，无力的如同碰到温度就融化的雪。即使在怎么凝聚成锋芒的冰锥，依旧会在肉体碰撞的灼烧后无力的溶解。  
“吸血龙和狼人的孩子，”Roman声音平稳，但内涵着意思玩味。他凑近失去视野的Peter，“很期待吗？”  
“把他从我身体里拿出去！”  
“我很开心你能接受我们有孩子的事实，”Roman的声音拉远，显然他直起了身，“你懂了吗？你无法离开。”  
Peter想要上前揪住Roman，揍他几拳，甚至咬端他的喉咙。然而虚弱的身子几乎连挣扎都没做到，只是在捆绑躯体的椅子上抽搐了一下，“我让你…把他…拿出去！”  
“想让他离开你肚子，你就自己把他生下来，”Roman冷冷的低吼，几乎震起了Pete的汗毛。  
Roman不再多言的离去，Peter感受到戴着塑胶手套的人又出现在他的触觉范围里。他的下体依旧疼痛，旧伤大概裂开了，可能有血。  
Peter一遍遍叫着Roman，然而留给他的全是空白。最终在晕过去之前Peter对着望不见的地下室屋顶发出他今日最后的怒吼，嘶喊贯穿他的肉体，打通那凝固了时间的空气。

…

你怀了我的孩子。  
Peter，你怀了我的孩子。  
你怀了我的孩子。  
我的孩子。  
我们的孩子。  
Peter，这是我们的孩子。  
——闭嘴！闭嘴！Roman！  
生下来，Peter。  
你不能离开，你和我有了这个不能分割的纽带。  
——放开我！  
——把他拿出去！  
生下来。  
生下来。  
生下来。  
生下来。  
生下来。  
生下来。  
生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。  
生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。  
生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。  
生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。  
生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。  
生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。  
生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。  
生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。  
生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。  
生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。生下来。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。你有我们的孩子。  
——NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO！！！！！！！！

…

Peter感觉到胸口胀痛是随后的事情，几乎每天都有。他感觉到刺痛肿胀，似乎会撑破。他知道做爱的时候Roman喜欢戏弄他，挑逗他的乳头，看他受辱，并在他的乳首上留下红肿难耐的痕迹。可是这次不同，Peter感觉发自内在的热量，独自一个人。  
他不得不承认自己害怕，他觉得一定是因为怀孕让他产生了难以抗拒的变化。当然…鬼知道给他输入的药品让他身体变成何种乱七八糟的样子了呢？  
然后他会感觉到乳首的压力感，湿润感。那些日子身子被清理的次数变得频繁。Peter不敢去想那些不明液体到底来自哪里，因为他大脑里出现了一定答案，唯独不愿去直视。  
“你的身体也在为胎儿做准备了，”现实终究还是要被揭露，Roman如此对他说，“你产乳的量比我想的要多，我真的很吃惊。Peter，你是一个好父亲…不，好母亲。Dr.Pryce说这将会是一个好兆头。”  
“我不想听你说话，Roman…”Peter别开头，但是即使这样做有什么用呢？他哪里都移动不了，连堵住耳朵都做不到。  
Roman走路的动静靠近，接着那双Peter再也熟悉不过的手抠住了他的肩膀，捏的有力而令Peter麻木。Roman擒住了Peter摆头逃窜的嘴唇，狠狠用牙齿摩擦过唇瓣，Peter照例被吸了血。  
当然，作为所谓的“交换”，Roman会用下面“喂”给Peter“食物”，直视那他的说法更多是“喂”给Peter肚子里的孩子。  
Roman把自己塞入Peter内部，他们的尺寸已经被多次的来往调整到最契合的大小，甚至分毫不差。但Peter抗拒的心理依旧成为了他自身单方面的压力，伴随着Roman的抽插疼痛急速攀升。硬物前端放肆的顶撞在Peter的敏感点，即使再疼他依旧无法控制受伤沙哑的喉咙呻吟出声。他身子颤抖，后背和臀部早就磨擦出伤痕，而他大腿根内侧也因为Roman频繁的动作而擦肿。  
Peter甚至不知道腹中的孩子是如何承受一次次冲击依旧存活的，但是每次在昏睡里Peter都会被吵醒，他可以感觉到腹部的闷胀，内部的翻滚和蠕动，还有时而引来疼痛的不适。那些时候，所谓“照顾”他的人员们就会出现，对他的肚子动手动脚，即使Peter询问怎么回事也不会得到想要的答案。唯独他可以从Roman嘴里听到只言片语，比如“他长大了”，“他很健康”，“胎儿比我们想的要大，”等等…没一句是Peter期待听到的。  
Peter不知道何时晕了过去，这并不算出乎他的意料。  
然而胸口的刺痛突然把他从沉重的混沌里揪起来，他听到从自身发出来的呜咽。上半身因为疼痛反射性挺起，随后又撞回座位上传来让人不舒服的噪音。  
很快他就感觉到Roman的舔舐落在他的乳首，湿润的液体划过肌肤沿着曲线流向腰部和腹部。Peter知道自己当着Roman的面射乳了，这是第一次让Roman看到了过程。羞耻践踏过Peter的尊然，然而早就无法挽回。  
Roman的舌尖不知道怎么的如同猫舌头一样带着刺，弄的Peter禁不住鼻子发出哼声，“你…你在做什么，Roman？”  
“尝一下而已，”Roman毫不在意的回答，他响亮吮吸拇指的声音传入Peter耳朵里，Peter可以猜想到对方那无意识里做出来富有魅力的吮吸动作，只是Peter没心情欣赏。Roman用手指沾了一些流过Peter身子的乳液抹在了吉普赛男孩的嘴唇上，“你自己尝一下，来自你自身，Peter。我不敢相信我们小的时候也是喝这种诡异味道的乳液长大的…”  
在Peter因为厌恶趁机要下嘴咬之前Roman抽回了手，Peter在黑暗里咬了空，牙齿合并发出脆响。接着他无奈下舔了舔嘴唇，人乳给他一种诡异感，但是他对自己婴儿时期早就没有记忆，他也不知道自身产生的东西是不是和女性不同——  
对…来自自身。如果说让他品尝母乳也许没什么，可是想到那个是他自己产的，就让Peter一阵作呕。（但是他空空如也的腹部也吐不出来东西）  
除了乳液的诡异，Peter还尝到了血腥，“你咬了我…”  
“对，不那样我可能会喝不下去，”Roman回答的理所当然。原来先前的刺痛不是来自Roman的舌头，而是对方的舌尖一次次刮过浮头附近敏感的伤口。  
接下来Roman来了第二次活塞运动，这是他少有的连续做爱。Peter不清楚Roman的力气从那里他，也许只是他自己太过于虚弱。  
简直如同煎熬，Peter感觉自己连迎合的动作都消失殆尽，身体只随着顶撞摆动。他不知道乳液是不是还在因为无处摄取而从他胸口排泄出，只是湿乎乎的感觉不停的覆盖在他身上，令他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
Roman频繁留下诸多标记，他的齿痕遍布Peter的脖子，肩头，上臂，胸口，锁骨，甚至侧腰。Peter在黑暗里挣扎，咒骂，然而敏感的触觉让一切都不断扩大。  
他一而再再而三的释放，身体虚脱，每次呼吸都带着抽搐。他身上除了乳液和血液以及泪液，这次还有彼此的精液和唾液。  
一片凌乱。  
刺鼻难闻的味道覆盖在肉体上，弄的空气浑浊不堪，Peter感觉鼻腔和口腔里似乎被塞满了淤泥似的无法喘息。他大口呼吸，发出的确实几乎扭曲的呻吟。Roman的味道包裹他，接着留下塞满白浊的肉体离去。

…

Peter的一切都被展现出来，丝毫没有隐私。  
他的内部被Roman霸占。  
他的下体被Roman看光。  
他的唇瓣被Roman锁住。  
他的血液被Roman吸食。  
他的肌肤被Roman染味。  
他的肠壁被Roman填满。  
他的皮肤被Roman标记。  
他的乳液被Roman品尝。  
就连他的生命也被Roman制造出来另一份共享者。  
而他的命运被Roman用当初那单薄的愧疚感永恒的锁在了这间地下室中。

…

Peter在黑暗里被腹部的剧痛惊醒，他浑浑噩噩的头也那一瞬间被提起了神。被夺走光芒的双目让他不知道现在是早上还是夜晚，首先冲入耳膜的便是回荡在封闭空间里自己的呼喊。  
腹部的疼痛翻滚而来，几乎让他在麻木的撕痛中感觉下半身不再属于自己。然而这次不管他喊了多久，都没有人出现。  
Peter意识到是什么日子，那是分娩的日子，是他腹中的生命降临的日子。  
没有期待，没有开心，Peter在疼痛里感觉到恐惧和厌恶，就好像他体内有一团邪恶的东西，那个物品擦过他的每一寸细胞摄取他的生命。而那个东西要脱离开他的控制和他面对面…当然Peter相信即使生下来Roman也不会让他重见光明，但是想想看，在看不见中不知道那个诡异的新生命会对他做出什么事情来…这也掀起Peter的恐慌。  
疼痛几乎如同火蛇爬过Peter的脊椎，直接他的大脑，太阳穴要炸开。他尝试咬碎自己的牙齿，然而却禁不住张开嘴喘息，发出如同受伤野兽般的低吟。他的腰部打着颤却因为过度的疼痛而无法被他操控的扭动，脊椎不停挤压过并不舒服的椅背宛如要被这段成三节。  
一阵抽痛过去后他得以喘息，几乎压出来耳鸣的头脑总算感受到空气的温度，然而依旧没有其他人出现的迹象。  
不等他多喘几口，又是一阵疼痛从腹部深处袭来。这样接连不断，持续了不知道几个小时，Peter几乎崩溃。他浑身肌肉都在尖叫，他努力向外排泄然而疼痛依旧被所困在肚子内侧。  
阵痛？羊水？还需要什么？  
Peter不懂。  
他真的不懂！  
没人告诉他。他不知道自己母亲生他的时候经历了怎么的过程，但是Peter知道那一定很不好受。  
“Roman！出来，Roman！”Peter在抓住一口喘息机会后叫喊着，可是Roman没有出现。  
“我要生了！Roman！Roman——！”Peter一次次叫着Roman，无济于事。  
Roman，这是现在Peter仅能想到的名字，仅能呼唤的名字。在这几个月里（至少怀孕需要几个月，所以Peter可以自己预测一下时间）Roman的声音是他仅能听到的。  
就好像他溺水在几乎连鱼都死绝的黑色汪洋里，而Roman是他仅能看到的唯一物品。他求助，可是Roman并没有和以前一样出现。Peter昏眩的大脑里想不到Roman在哪，他连自身周围什么样子都不清楚，他也不清楚Roman现在是不是在哪里监视着他，并带着得意洋洋的表情？  
间接的疼痛缩短，接着化作持续的剧痛。  
Peter在黑暗里寻求借力，但手除了皮套的积压疼痛外空无一物。他每一寸肌肤都在被分娩带来的压力践踏，这让他对触觉产生了盲点。他绷紧的大腿和胳膊酸痛难耐，几乎表层如同撒遍小电流一样的麻木不堪。他不清楚自己有没有破了羊水，也不知道自己下面处于什么情况，具体是Peter已经感觉不到下面的存在，只是一片疼痛和麻木的结合体。  
他沙哑的声音带着哭腔，因为他全身的细胞都在瘫痪，泪腺无法压制的跳动崩溃。筋疲力竭的躯体已经失去娩出婴儿的力量，他感觉到咸涩的眼泪弄得他眼睛发痛，也许何时他就会真的失明。  
他一遍一遍叫着Roman，从分娩疼痛的嘶喊，变成身体疲劳的吟念，最后化作意识远离的无力低语。  
他开始听不到自己的声音，只是知道自己嘴动着不停重复Roman的口型，然而并不清楚自己念出来了怎么蹩脚的发音。他感觉肚子及其以下已经变质，好像里面有一颗巨大的陨石要把他撑破炸毁，他宁愿现在可以又一把电锯将他拦腰斩断。  
最后他依旧没能等到Roman。  
真实的黑暗从他的视线如同病菌似的扩散到大脑，把他拉入残虐的昏沉中。

…

当Peter再次醒来的时候，如他所料的一片黑暗，皮条的紧绷依旧压迫在他感染的眼皮上。肚子已经不再疼痛，他想他在晕倒后可能成功娩出来了婴儿。这不值得Peter开心，不过至少不用继续受虐而令他松口气。  
他感觉自己用“瘫痪”一词形容也不为过，除了麻木的酸痛，几乎感觉不到别的。似乎他不是用骨骼和肌肉组成，而是被鞭打疼痛的疲累感的实体化而成。  
“你醒了，”Roman的声音从上方传来。天，Peter感觉没有听到这个声音一个世纪了。  
Peter无法分辨对方声音来源，感觉到处都是，随着那个声线汗毛都竖起来。Peter舔了舔嘴唇，却发现舌头太干而几乎无法润湿嘴唇和喉咙，“Roman，该死的，你当时去哪了——…”  
“他死了。”  
“——？！什…么？”Peter的大脑宛如被一块磐石压的粉碎。  
“是死胎，Peter，”Roman的声音冰冷而坚硬，Peter看不到也猜不透。也许带着怜悯的惋惜？也许带着愤怒和讽刺？Roman的声音拉近，捶击Peter的耳膜，“我们的孩子死了，你没能生出来他。”  
“不——这不可能！”  
“他死在了你的体内！”  
“不！”Peter吼叫，他的身体猛的挺起尝试追逐Roman声音离去的方向，然而却被锁住自己的铐手拽回了椅子上，撞的他五脏六腑都在翻滚。他知道他失败了，他不想承认，但是那一定会给他带来更糟糕的事情。  
“你又一次让我失望了，”Roman说。  
“放我离开！这事完了，放我离开！”  
“你休想离开我！”Roman的头揍在了Peter脸上，第一次Roman对着无还手之力的Peter动了拳头。Peter瞬间脑空白，难道Roman对于孩子的失去真的那么在意么？Peter对于孩子是不是存活的最后疑问也消失殆尽。  
“你，又一次，让我，失望了！”Roman低语一字字穿透了Peter，“这事没完，Peter，你需要好好的赎罪吧。”  
“Roman！混蛋！你给我回来！”发觉Roman气息远去后Peter禁不住怒吼，他也不清楚自己的力气从那里来的，大概是他仅存的那些，“看清你在做什么！Roman！放我出去！”  
Peter无法忍受自己再次怀孕，他不知道这件事是不是还会发生，但是他心底感觉会的。  
这是一片灰暗的未来，Peter的嘶喊从未能传出这扇门，也未能阻止Roman的脚步。

…

“你已经可以去当演员了，Roman，”在Roman穿过走廊上楼进入一间苍白的实验室后，坐在多个电脑屏幕监视画面前的博士转过身讽刺性的拍拍手，“我不得不说，你的拳头真是精彩。”  
Roman不屑的瞥向那具亚裔面孔，转身寻找咖啡机。但是Dr.Pryce从转椅上站起身往他这边迈开步子，“那的确可以让他插销所有的猜测，他到现在都不知道一切都是虚假的。”  
“我的暗示很好，”Roman口气略冲，但是他还是低头好好的给自己弄咖啡，“他会相信婴儿死了，并且在以后也会在暗示下相信自己再度受孕。”  
Dr.Pryce鼓了鼓掌，脸上的表情看不出来是钦佩还是无聊，“假怀孕的说法倒是被证实了，可以做这个观察也挺有趣。”  
“以后也需要你合作，”Roman不是请求而是命令。他拿起来咖啡端到嘴边却没有喝，而是目光越过前面的人头像屏幕里赤裸捆绑着的Peter。  
“你不觉得他已经被你的暗示崩溃了吗？想着自己受孕，被欺辱，并且在心理作用下感受到分娩的疼痛，这都不可想象。如果当他知道一切都是幻觉的时候会如何？也许会彻底崩溃也不一定，或者勃然大怒？但是他现在已经和一个要坏掉的娃娃差不多。”  
Roman瞬间放下咖啡杯敲击在桌子上，溅出来的深棕色液体弄了一桌子，也弄到他手上。Roman似乎感觉不到烫度的绷紧脸，并且拿出纸巾擦手，“我只是不想让他离开，这是惩罚。”  
受到目光怒视的Dr.Pryce皱了皱鼻梁，不为所动，“算了，按照你喜欢的来。”  
随后Dr.Pryce目光追随着走到屏幕前Roman的身影，他想到Roman可以在屏幕下正大光明的一次次上了Peter就让他感觉到一阵作呕，“你和你母亲在人格上…心理上，都有过激…甚至变态的一面。”  
“随便你怎么说，”Roman口气冷淡，他深色的眼睛紧紧盯着屏幕中的Peter。此刻Peter已经一个人独处，呼唤无用的他感觉到疲累，在椅子上一动不动大概昏昏欲睡。  
“当作实验，我暂时就帮你，”Dr.Pryce拍了一下手，从桌子上拿走自己的文件向门口走去。但是临走前他不望停下来补充，“顺便说，如果你真的向往他身体里孕育什么的话我可以帮你，毕竟这也是…不错的研究素材。”  
还不等Roman开口骂出什么，Dr.Pryce已经带上了门。Roman乍舌，回头看到咖啡机边上那杯新咖啡，脏兮兮的污渍留在桌子上这让Roman突然失去了喝他的动力。他拉开转椅坐到屏幕前，盯着里面颜色模糊的人，不发一语。


End file.
